Life with Dr O: The Search for the Floating Head
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Tommy is an amnesiac with a wonderful family. His life is perfect...at least it was until somehow his wife's stepsister and two others get turned into power rangers. As time goes by, he attempts to help them in anyway he can. Including joining the team! Can this bumbling adult aide his family and new friends in a war, or is Earth doomed? Hope you all enjoyed this while it lasted!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

~With Kim~

Kimberly Anne Hart was finally on her way to college. Her father and stepmother were driving her to the campus, talking to each other excitedly about this new step in her life. Her stepsister, seven year-old Kira Natasha Ford, was sitting next to her in the backseat, playing with her doll that had a little toy guitar. "Kim? Do you want to play too?" Kira held the doll out to her.

"No thank you. I really need to go over my work schedule. I start work at the gym tomorrow." Kim pulled out her planner that she had written her new work schedule out in.

Kira pouted, before turning away to look out the window. "You're no fun."

"Kira…" Mrs. Hart looked sternly at her daughter, a frown crossing her face as she placed a hand on her husband's arm as she turned around to look at her.

"Sorry…" Kira lifted her doll up to look out the window.

~With Tommy~

Thomas James Oliver drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he drove along the road, glad to put high school behind him and start a new life as a college student. A small frown flickered across his face as his mind drifted to his high school sweetheart…who must not have been his dream girl like he had thought. She had broken up with him through a letter, and with no warning. Shaking his head to clear it, he picked up his to-go cup filled with ice cold Dr. Pepper. Sipping it loudly through the straw, he turned his blinker on as he came to a stop next to a stop sign. His eyes flickered over the quite road for any sign of oncoming traffic. All he could see was a dark maroon SUV driving along in the direction he needed to go. As he settled back in his seat, he spotted something that wasn't quite right. An old truck was speeding down the road…on the wrong side. It was also swerving straight for him. Slamming his foot down on the gas, he swerved widely to avoid getting hit.

His teeth gritted together as he noticed the SUV and swerved again to avoid it…slamming the front of his old white truck into a lamppost….

~With Kim~

Kim groaned as she blinked her eyes open, pain flooding her entire body. Confusion flooded her as she struggled to remember what had happened…or anything for that matter. She appeared to be in a hospitable room of sorts, hooked up to machines that monitored her heartbeat and helped her breath in oxygen.

The door opened as a nurse came in and noticed her lying in the bed. Walking over to her, the nurse carefully removed the oxygen mask. "Do you remember anything Miss?"

"No. 'Fraid not. Do you…know what my name is?" Kim felt extremely foolish for not remembering that little detail…in fact the only thing she could remember was…no that didn't make any sense.

"Well, according to the identification we found, you are Kimberly Anne Hart, and are on your way to college." The nurse sat on a nearby chair, glancing down at the clipboard in her hand. "Ah… not sure how to tell you this, but you were in a car accident. A really bad one. Your parents are no longer with you. However you do have a little sister that needs someone to watch over, if you want us to find a foster home…"

"No! I mean… if I'm on my way to college then surely I can take her." Kim felt foolish for her outburst.

"Ok then… I'll go tell her that. Uh, do you remember anything at all?"

"Now that you mentioned it… does a giant floating head make any sense to you?"

~With Tommy~

Tommy groaned as he listened to the beeping of the machines surrounding him. He didn't remember anything…other than a giant floating head which didn't make any sense. Forcing his eyes open, he examined his surroundings. He was in a hospitable room, the machines that were beeping keeping track of his heartbeat and helping him breathe in oxygen. A nurse was whispering softly to a doctor, glancing over to look at him. Upon realizing that he was awake, she walked over and carefully pulled the oxygen mask off. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone had their zord step on me." Tommy grumbled, though he had no idea what a zord was.

The doctor burst out in laughter, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see that you still have a sense of humor Mr. Oliver."

"Is that my name?" Tommy frowned, wondering why it didn't sound familiar.

"Yes. You're name is Thomas James Oliver. You were on your way to college when you got in a car accident. There were three cars involved…and only three people survived." The doctor sucked in a deep breath, before continuing on. "You and a couple of sisters…one of them was another student that was headed to the same school as you."

Tommy felt his heart sink at that, tears forming in his eyes. "Where are they?"

"Down the hall. The younger sister is alright. Do you remember anything at all?" The Doctor picked his clipboard up.

Tommy shook his head, before speaking up. "Only that there was a giant floating head…"

~Three Weeks Later~

Kim pushed open her apartment door, biting her bottom lip. She apparently already had a roommate, and she wasn't sure what she would think about Kira. The young girl seemed pretty determined to make sure that she understood that they were just stepsisters. Kira dodged around her, dragging her beat up yellow suitcase into the small apartment.

"Let me help you there roomie." A cheery voice filled the air as a fellow college student appeared in the apartment.

"Hey…you must be Hayley." Kim held her hand out to shake hands with the young woman she was to live with for this semester.

"That I am. I heard about what happened. How about we get you and your little sis settled in?" Hayley smiled warmly at her as she grabbed a bag off of Kim's large load.

"Thank you. What are roomies for? Come on. There's a pizza parlor nearby that I'm sure someone will love."

Kira spun around gawking at the older girl. "Really!? Kim can we!?"

"Sure… once we get all of our stuff inside." Kim laughed, before turning to face Hayley. "Thank you. I wasn't entirely sure how you would react to having a kid living with us."

"No problem. Now come on. I'll show you your rooms." Turning to face Kira, Hayley smiled as she gestured to the hall behind her. "Yes, we have an extra bedroom for you to claim."

"Yes!"

….

Tommy shook his head at his roommate, Smitty, who was now folding his napkin into a paper airplane. "You are such a child Smitty."

"You need to learn to chillax Tommy. I mean come on. You're in college now! Think about all the ladies that we can date." Smitty crossed his arms as if that made perfect sense.

Before Tommy could say anything, Kim, Hayley, and Kira walked into the parlor, slipping quietly into the booth next to theirs. "Kim, I want a Hawaiian pizza."

"Ok… do you want that or something else Hayley?" Kim tried to ignore the fact that Tommy, whom the doctors had introduced her to was sitting in the booth next to them.

"That'll work. I mean personally I prefer the cowboy…"

"Then we'll do half and half. That's sounds fair." Kim glanced over at him.

Tommy nodded to her, before lifting his glass of Dr. Pepper up to her. "Cheers Kim, Kira."

"Hi Tommy!" Kira twisted around to peer at the only other survivor from that deadly accident.

"Hey…so I noticed that there is a movie theatre near campus. What do you guys think? My treat." Tommy wiped his hands on his napkin, ignoring the looks that their roommates were giving them.

Hayley knitted her fingers together, a grin crossing her face. "So anything you want to tell me?"

"Wha…no! Look, Tommy is the only other survivor of the crash. Obviously he just wants to make sure that Kira enjoys her stay here. There is nothing going on between us." Kim sat her menu down, rolling her eyes skyward.

"Both of them also have amnesia…they don't remember anything!" Kira oh so helpfully piped up, as she pulled her coloring page closer to her.

"Right…" Hayley and Smitty both arched their eyebrows upwards, not believing a word that they claimed.

 **A/N: Ok! So I used to have a story called Life with Dr. O, the World's Not-So Secret Batman…. In which Tommy was the only survivor in a horrible car accident and he discovers that the young couple that was killed in said accident had a young daughter and took her in as her foster parent. I posted one chapter then deleted it. Someone sent me a PM about it, asking if I was going to add any more to it or not. Figured I probably should get to work on that rewrite I was thinking about…one that as you can tell includes Kim… I like Tomberly. Um, yeah… tell me what you think!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: (10 years later…)

~Tommy, Morning~

Tommy rolled his eyes skyward as he shifted his briefcase to his other hand, readjusting his grip on his cell as he walked up the steps to Reefside High School. "Relax Beautiful. I've got all the kids dropped off at their schools…yes I remembered that Azura is enrolled at the Private Academy across town… yes, I managed to convince Bianca to stay at her new preschool… no, Mari barely gave me a second glance. Oh! Moss and Rose are in different classrooms. Of course I didn't forget to drop the baby off at daycare." Tommy smiled as he listened to Kim question him farther, her next question causing a burst of laughter to escape him. "Yes, I am running late to work on my first day. Listen, as much as I would love to talk…I rather not leave Kira and my other students alone for much longer. I love you…see you when you get back!" Tommy hung up the phone, slipping it into his front pocket.

As he moved through the hallway, he noticed many students giving him a strange look. Eventually he approached a dark haired lady that looked like she belonged in a prison as one of the guards. "Principal Randall?"

She turned to face him, a frown crossing her face. "You must be Dr. Oliver."

"Yes. I heard that this is your first day here too." Tommy fell in step with her, a smile on his face.

Ms. Randall frowned, her gaze darting to his right arm. "Yes…I take it you have not heard of daycare."

Tommy promptly snapped his eyes down to his arm. Sure enough, his six-month old son was smiling up at him as he chewed on his tie. "Cole…oh no, I _did_ forget to take you to daycare. And that's my tie mister." Tommy gently pulled the now slobby tie out of his son's mouth. "I am soo sorry! My wife called to make sure that I didn't forget…she's out of town for a meet… I have seven kids, k. I forget things."

"I see…try not to forget your students then Dr. Oliver."Ms. Randall turned to leave him. "I intend to run a tight ship around here. No one misses class or breaks any rules under my watch. I expect the same from you."

"Yes ma'am." Tommy nodded to her, before slipping into his classroom to find pure chaos.

Teenagers were milling about everywhere, sitting on top of the tables, wandering around. Throwing paper airplanes. Kira glanced up, briefly making eye contact with him. She had spent the entire month leading up to this day complaining about how he was her new science teacher, with the way her eyebrow shot upwards at the sight of Cole, probably figured out that he hadn't had a great start to the day. Clearing his throat, he walked into the room. "Ok, settle down class." The chaos continued, none of them listening to him. "I said _settle down_." Tommy's eyes flashed green and his voice turned to a growl. Everyone shot to their seats immediately. Kira rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to him and not Cole. "Thank you. My name is Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Now, before we begin does anyone have any questions?"

Kira's hand shot into the air. Tommy rolled his eyes as he handed Cole to her. "Yes Kira. You can hold Cole. I need him back at the end of class though." Looking around the class, he made eye contact with each student. "Anybody else? That is not Kira."

A pretty blonde that was sitting near the front in almost as much pink as Kim shot her hand in the air before standing up and moving closer to him. "Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell. As I am sure you know, I am the news reporter for the school TV station…" Groans escaped the rest of the students, and Tommy had to fight the urge to join them. Kira has been complaining about Cassidy and her snoopiness since the sixth grade. "Anyways." Her voice sounded tight, like she wasn't happy with her classmates groaning at her. "You appear too young to be a teacher. Would you care to explain to our viewers how you are the perfect age for this job?" Her eyes widened suddenly, and she turned to glare at a boy sitting near her. "Are you getting this Devin?" Devin leapt to his feet and started to prep his camera.

Tommy blinked slowly, staring at her as if she were crazy. "I am perfectly old enough for this job. Put that camera away. Now then… how about we discuss what _you_ expect to get out of this class." Tommy looked around, already notices Kira's bored expression. His eyes suddenly fell upon an empty seat. "Is someone missing?"

~Kira, Afternoon~

Kira sung along to her song as she strummed her guitar, a crowd already forming. Tommy was running Cole over to the daycare super quick during the lunch break, and Kira was fine with it. She had quickly wolfed down her peanut butter and jelly sandwich so as to have plenty of time to play her music while waiting for her next class to begin. She needed all the help she needed if she was to be as good as her idol one day.

She had just finished playing her song and her audience was clapping when the new principal showed up with none other than Conner McKnight. A frown crossed her face as she approached Kira, looking at something in that binder she was carrying. "Ms. Ford, I am afraid that you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go."

Shock flooded Kira as she lowered her guitar to stare at Ms. Randall. "You have got to be kidding me."

Ms. Randall looked up, her expression dead serious. "Oh, but I'm not. Now come on."

She strolled off, pausing only long enough to check that she and Conner were following her. Kira rolled her eyes skyward and then stood up and followed after her. They hadn't gone very far when the school sprinkler system suddenly turned on, soaking them through. Yelping, Kira moved her guitar above her head to keep it dry. Ms. Randall was scanning the area to find the trouble maker while a single name flashed across Kira's mind. _Ethan James_. The African American in her class was a known troublemaker. And this was definitely something he would do. A minute later, Ms. Randall dragged her and Conner over to where Ethan was strolling along, a smirk on his face and umbrella up.

A minute later they were all sitting down while Ms. Randall glowered at them. "You all of detention for one week! Starting today…now if there are no farther discussions…" She walked off even as complaints tore from the three teenagers.

"But I have computer club!" Ethan wailed the loudest.

"I didn't think so!" She stormed off, possibly to find a teacher to watch them.

Conner immediately turned to look at Ethan. "Since when did we have a computer club?"

Kira groaned, burying her head into her hands. _Could this day get any worse?_

….

Apparently the answer was yes. Kira hear Ms. Randall speaking to someone about watching us during detention…right before she rounded a corner with Tommy next to him. "I trust that you all know each other. I leave them in your capable hands Dr. Oliver." She then left, unaware how Tommy narrowed his eyes at Kira.

The second she was gone, Tommy folded his arms. "Soo, Kira mind telling me what you did and who are your accomplishes are?"

Kira groaned, before speaking in an almost rush voice. "I was just playing my guitar…which is against the school rules unless I have written permission apparently…and these two idiots are Conner McKnight, he's the one that skipped your class this morning…and the other one is Ethan James. He set the school sprinklers off earlier today."

Conner blinked, before turning to face her. "Why you rat us out like that?"

"Because… what you guys did is way worse than what I did." Kira snipped back, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Tommy rolled his eyes, before gesturing for them to follow him. "Come on. I need to run a quick errand to the museum and you three are coming with."

Groans escaped the teens as they followed him dutifully. A minute later, he unlocked his car, turning to face the others. "Get in."

Conner stared at the suburban, his face completely shocked. "Where did you get the Barbie car?"

Sure enough, the suburban that Tommy was driving around was an extremely bright pink color. Kira immediately began punching him frequently. "Just get in the car."

….

"I never want to be caught in such a ridiculous car again!" Conner grumbled, making sure that Kira wouldn't hear him.

Kira turned around to glare at him, but that was the limit of what she did. Tommy frowned as he realized that the museum was closed. "Go look around the grounds. Find something prehistoric and I might cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Really? Sweet." Ethan perked up instantly.

Tommy watched as they slipped away to do what he said. Now to find out what's going on here…

….

Kira rolled her eyes, even as Ethan rambled on about giant sink holes. As if that could ever happen to her! "Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant…AH!" A giant sink hole opened up underneath their feet, swallowing them whole.

Scrambling to his feet, Conner brushed dirt off of his sleeve. "You guys stay here. I'll climb out and get help." Conner then attempted to climb the wall.

Kira rolled her eyes at him when he slipped suddenly, crashing to the ground. Ethan scoffed as he drily asked, "Back already?"

Conner shook his head as he stood up. "Ok…plan B. This tunnel has to lead somewhere, right?"

A few minutes later, Kira was ready to snap at Conner. In an attempt to calm herself down, she had started to sing one of her songs, only for Conner to call her _babe_. "My name is _Kira_. Write it down on your hand if that'll help you remember." She glared at him.

Ethan was silent as he watched the exchange, probably depressed to be stuck underground with a jerky jock. Kira whirled around and stormed off farther into the tunnel.

"Kira come back! It's not safe for you to go off on your own!" Conner yelled as he broke out of a sprint to follow her.

Kira ignored him as she turned the corner…and immediately froze. A giant fossil was resting in the wall, and it was surprisingly whole. "Well, that's convenient." She frowned, knowing that there was something off about it.

Conner sighed with relief as he looked at it. "That'll get us out of detention forever." He then reached for it.

Ethan sprang forward, alarm dancing in his eyes. "Conner! Wait! You've got to be careful so as not to break it!"

Conner ignored him and pulled the lower jaw down. It there was a low rumbling sound as the wall next to it opened up to reveal a hidden lab of sorts. Kira slowly followed the guys into it, her gaze darting everywhere. "Batman needs to know about this…"

"Bet you think we're in the mother board, uh Ethan?" Conner slipped past Ethan casually.

"Normally I would be insulted. But when you're right, you're right." Ethan gazed about himself with a look of awe on his face.

Kira nodded her head to the large stone thing in the middle that had three pebble sized, egg shaped things on it. "Look over there. That looks pretty prehistoric to me."

With that said, the three teens carefully picked up their own pebble thing. Immediately they began to glow. Unsettled, Kira turned to look at the guys. "What are they?"

"No idea. But I can look it up on the internet." Ethan twirled his around in his hand, eyeing it carefully.

Kira made for the door, tucking her finally not glowing thing into her pocket. Conner moved quickly to intersect her. "Whoa there, where do you think you're going?"

Kira glanced behind her, noticing for the first time that the most recent family picture was hanging on the far wall. "Out of here. I don't want to find out what kind of freak lives here."

Instant agreement as the boys followed her out of the room. Kira frowned as she wondered if the freak was watching her family…

…

"Finally!" Ethan crowed as he tumbled out of the opening and into broad daylight.

Conner scrambled after him Kira taking up the rear as she struggled to get used to the idea that someone was paying close attention to her family. A sudden brisk wind caused her to freeze, a low growl accompanying it. "What was that?"

"The wind." Conner quickly inserted, though his tone of voice indicated that he didn't believe that.

"That wasn't the wind." Ethan argued back, nervously taking a step back.

A minute later, several _things_ , they looked like humanized dinosaurs really, appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them. "No one move…" Conner whispered as he froze.

"Sure…make it easy for them." Kira snapped back.

Ethan glanced over at them, panic dancing in his eyes as the creatures drew closer. "New plan…run!"

They immediately took off running. Kira watched as the boys easily leapt over a ditch in the middle of the woods, before attempting to follow them. She fell into it. Whipping around Ethan and Conner helped pull her up, frantically running for it as they did so. She was still running when she suddenly tripped over her own feet, crashing to the ground. Twisting around, she spotted some of the things inches from her. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and screamed. A sonic screech tore from her instead, blowing her attackers away.

…

"Ok…so Conner has super speed…Ethan, you are what, indestructible? And I have sonic screech." Kira frowned as they slowly followed the path they just found out of the woods.

Just then Tommy came running up to them. "Are you guys ok? Nothing strange happened?"

Kira frowned, puzzled by what he meant by that. Conner shook his head no. "Just your normal walk in the woods."

Ethan piped up, a tight smile on his face. "Whole lot of furry creatures."

Kira muttered under breath, figuring that the boys must have forgotten. "And some scaly ones." Kira frowned farther when she noticed Tommy's look when she said that. He knew something about their attackers. But what?

Tommy clapped his hands together as he took a leisure step back. "Right. Let's get you all home. Kira? I need to pick the younger kids up from the daycare so it might be awhile."

"K." Kira shrugged, not too bothered by that.

As soon as he was out of hearing shot, she turned to the boys. "We should tell him."

"Absolutely not. Didn't anyone tell you that people with super powers always end up tied up in a lab of sorts?" Ethan questioned her sanity.

Conner nodded in agreement, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Even I know _that_."

Kira shook her head, before quickly climbing into the front seat of the pink suburban. She'll just confront Tommy about it later if the guys don't change their minds.

~Three Hours Later, with Conner~

"What are we gonna do?!" Conner pressed down on his gas as he sped through town.

"Go to Dr. Oliver." Ethan was already setting up his laptop.

"What's he gonna do?" Conner was freaking out, then again they just watch as those things from earlier _kidnap_ Kira.

"He's a dinosaur guy! These things are dino-like… that counts right?"

Conner stared at the road in front of him, his heart pounding loudly. "Soo, you think they are dinosaurs of sorts? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Neither does us having powers make sense!" Ethan snapped, anxiety flooding him as he typed away on his laptop. "I'm looking up where he lives now." He blinked, before looking up. "Valencia Road."

"Got it…that's way out in the middle of the woods." Conner spun the car around to enter the right road.

A minute later they were pulling up to a nice large family home. Bikes, tricycles and balls were scattered in the front yard. Leaping out of the car, they ran up and knocked on the door, noting that the pink suburban was sitting in the driveway.

After Ethan knocked twice, Conner tried the door. "Why isn't it locked?"

Ethan frowned as he shrugged. "The dude has no neighbors."

Conner scoffed as he glanced over at him. "Ever heard of the three bears?"

"Is that the last book you read?" Ethan retorted back as he followed Conner inside.

Conner slipped into an office, his face lighting up at the sight of a dino fossil statue in the desk. "Hey Ethan check this out."

"Conner, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Conner snorted as he gently pulled the lower jaw down. "He's a teacher, not …." A secret trapdoor popped open. "Batman."

They glanced nervously at each other, before tiptoeing down the stairs. Ethan felt unease slip in upon recognizing the room they were now in. "Dude this is the same place as before." Ethan hissed quietly to his partner in crime.

"I hope you're not looking for extra credit. Cause you're a long ways from finding it."Tommy snuck up on them, balancing his baby on his hip.

 **A/N: Done…finally. Ok, typically my chapters are shorter than this. I have no idea why it is soo long this time around. Soo, yeah ten years after the accident and Kim and Tommy are married and have six kids of their own plus Kira. Making it a total of seven. Tommy is driving Kim's car at the moment due to her being out of town for a gymnastics meet. (She coaches her own team now.) In order their kids are Igo Moss, Sky Azura, Scarlet Rose, Sunny Marigold, Winter Bianca, and finally Taylor Cole. (Taylor is after Zack. Unless I'm mistaken that is his last name… anyone else see a pattern?) Also, they still have amnesia. Sorry, that won't get fix until the end of the book. Be patient.**

 **Review!  
SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Before you call the cops or um, turn into an alien, can we please explain why we're here?" Ethan slowly backed away, circling around so that Conner was between him and Tommy.

Tommy arched his eyebrow upwards, readjusting his grip on his son. Conner leaned back to whisper to Ethan, fear edging into his voice. "We can't tell him. He'll laugh…and call us crazy."

"He's a teacher. He has to listen to us." Ethan shot back, before turning to Tommy. "Please belief us. What we are about to tell you is the truth…" Taking in a deep breath, Ethan appeared to be trying to summon some kind of inner strength. "Kira from detention was kidnapped by these weird reptilian things that look somewhat prehistoric. Like dinosaur meet man prehistoric..."

"What do you mean my wife's sister was kidnapped by tryannodrones!?" Tommy was now full blown freaking out, quickly dropping the baby into a portable playpen that the teens hadn't noticed earlier.

"Wait…you know Kira personally… how do you know what they are called?" Ethan and Conner spoke in unison, shock flooding them.

Tommy walked over to the far wall, rubbing his forehead. "I had an internship with Anton Mercer…only something happened. I had while working for him; I had found these power sources. I'm not entirely sure how I knew, but I knew that they were power ranger power sources. The old video feeds I had seen of power rangers battling showed that the villains always have some kind of army to distract them. I created the tryannodrones to help the power rangers. Only something happened and a fellow by the name of Mesogog somehow corrupted them. What I don't get is why they will take Kira."

"Maybe it has something to do with these?" Conner pulled out the red and yellow gem stones from earlier.

"Oh no…those are the power sources that I was telling you about." Tommy was now really freaking out.

"Great… so what do we need to do?" Ethan pulled his blue gem out.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, before striding across the room and opening up a secret vault. "First, you need your gear."

"What gear?"

Tommy pulled out two hand held devices, before tossing them to the teens. "You need a way to morph, now, right?"

…..

Ethan glanced around nervously, before drumming his fingers on the dashboard. "You know? It might be easier to sneak around town to find out where Kira was taken if, I don't know, we weren't driving around in a bright pink van?"

"I already told you. It's my wife's." Scanning the road as he eased to a stop at the stop sign, Tommy glanced briefly into the back seat. "Conner, how is Cole doing?"

Conner grumbled something under his breath, before glancing at the baby who was sucking on a teething ring. "He's fine. Couldn't we have left the kids at your house? We literally have no room for Kira once we find her."

"Is Kira playing hide and seek? Are we it? I wanna be it!" A seven year old girl with doe brown eyes and Tommy's hair piped up in the back seat, bouncing a little in her seat. She was wearing a bright blue dress with white lacey socks and black dress shoes.

Another seven year old girl, this one wearing a red shirt with overalls, twisted around to look at her. "Azura… I think Daddy's it. Right Daddy?"

"Yes Rose…I am it. You can help if you like though." Tommy didn't blink an eye.

Conner rolled his eyes, even as he wondered how he got stuck with three seven year olds, one of which was a boy dressed in green and was small enough that he was still in a car seat, a five year old wearing a bright yellow jumper, and a three year old wearing a silvery white play dress with multiple colored swirls. And of course the baby. "Can we just get going?"

"Of course. I don't think any car is coming this way anyways… whoa!" The sudden shout from Tommy was because Kira suddenly fell out of the sky and landed on his car's hood.

"I found Kira! I found Kira!" The kids began crowing in unison.

Scrambling, Tommy climbed out of the car along with the two teens. "Kids, stay in here!"

"K Daddy."

Tommy helped Kira up, his eyes quickly scanning her for injuries. "What are you guys doing here? Where is here?" Kira glanced around, clearly puzzled about how she had arrived on the scene.

Tommy shook his head, not entirely sure himself, while Ethan answered her first question. "We came to rescue you."

"Well, congrats. You arrived when I didn't need it anymore." Kira snipped back, annoyance flaring in her eyes.

The words had barely left her mouth when a squad of the tryannodrones showed up out of nowhere. Conner glanced at them, before turning his attention back to her. "You sure about that?"

Kira glanced over at them, a groan escaping her. "Not again."

The leader, some weird looking dude that appeared to be made entirely out of dark grey metal stepped forward. "Come peacefully and my Master will spare you."

"Yeah…I don't think so." Tommy slipped into a defensive martial arts position. Kira bit her bottom lip, not sure she liked their odds.

"Attack!" The general shoved his wicked looking sword into the air.

Instantly, they scattered, the teens punching and kicking wildly. As they did so, Tommy used professional martial arts skills to knock several of them down. Taking a couple of steps back, he glanced over at the others. "I think Mesogog added a few more improvements."

"That is not what we wanted to hear!" Conner snapped as he dodged an attack.

Finally, after the teens tapped into their new powers, only the leader was left. Slipping in line behind Tommy, the teens stared with fear at the menacing thing. Tommy felt confidence flow through him as he took a stance between the teens and the thing. "Tell your so called master that Dr. Oliver is back."

A snarl escaped the thing before it disappeared into thin air. "I will inform him. This war is not yet over with."

"It's getting late. We better get you all home." Tommy headed to the driver's seat.

Kira frowned as she remembered something that didn't make any since at all. "Hey Batman? Since when did you know martial arts?"

Tommy froze, confusion crossing his features for five seconds, before he turned and looked at her. "I have no idea. Must have learned it before I got my amnesia."

"Wonderful."

….

Kira wanted to roll her eyes skyward….or strangle Cassidy. The naïve reporter was shoving a recording device in her face, and questioning her about what all happened yesterday. Like she was going to tell her. "Look, obviously I am alright. You on the other hand appear to be, eh em, pasty."

An alarmed cry of pasty tore from her as she grabbed the small compact mirror she kept in her purse. Rolling her eyes skyward for real this time, Kira went to take her seat near Ethan and Conner.

Tommy walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Striding across the room, he took position behind his desk. "Cassidy. Unless you want to give my lesson for me, please take a seat." Huffing, Cassidy did as she was told, sliding into her seat quickly before pulling her mirror out again. "Thank you. Now then. Who can tell me when it all began?"

No sooner had the words escaped him, that the entire ground began shaking. Alarmed screams immediately tore from everyone except Tommy. A small frown crossed his face as he wondered why the earth shaking suddenly seemed familiar. "Everyone! Remain calm!" Tommy decided that teens and remain calm didn't go together. Instead of calming down, they rushed to the large windows to look outside, where it was now pitch black.

Tommy spotted Cassidy and Devin talking to each other, before rushing out the door. "Everyone! Head down to the gym! Kira, Ethan, and Conner, stay back with me and help me lock this place up."

Everyone scattered as they rushed off to do as he said. The three teens he had called out slowly approached him. "What do you want us to do?"

"Those are your zords that are terrorizing downtown. You need to morph and get them under control." Tommy said by way of dismissing them.

Kira stared at him as if he were crazy for five seconds, before pulling out the small handheld device that was her morpher. "Might as well get it done with…. Right guys?"

"Sure." "I'm gonna be sick…"

…..

"Triceratops! It's ok buddy…I want to be your friend." Ethan called out to the rampaging zord. A bright blue light engulfed the zord, turning it into Ethan's very own Biozord.

Kira nodded in agreement, before calling out to her out of control Biozord. "Pterodactyl! We can be friends, right?" A yellow light engulfed it, turning it into the newest yellow ranger's personal zord.

Conner swallowed hard, before yelling his zord's species. "Tyrannosaurus!" A red light engulfed the last zord.

Leaping into their zords, they moved onto the next, harder step. Combining their zords so that they can stop Mesogog's machine that was in the sky from terrorizing everyone….

"Logged in!"…. "Now combine powers!" A minute later, they were inside the same zord and not three separate zords.

Punching the air, they cried out joyously. "It worked!"

Unfortunately their cheering very quickly turned to cries of alarm. Electricity from the flying machine was surging through the large zord, getting to them. Ethan ducked as he placed a hand on his control panel. "I think that he has more experience than us on what to do here…."

Kira glared at the newest blue ranger, before turning to the newest red ranger. "Well…what's the plan here Conner?"

"Um…there! That's the heart of the ship!"

A minute later, they were safely standing in the zord on the street while the ship exploded above them.

…

"As long as you remember that you are a team, then no one can defeat you. And I mean no one." Tommy stared at his family picture, wondering why he knew that Mesogog was going to stay awhile.

"Batman? Are you sure that he is going to stay here for a while?" Kira asked as she readjusted her new bracelet, also known as her morpher in disguise, on her wrist.

"Yes. Just remember what I said, and never abandon each other." Tommy felt as if something was tingling in the back of his head, a memory that didn't want to be forgotten. "And then no one can defeat you."

 **A/N: Done! Smidgen long but not as bad as the last chapter. We also got to see all of his kids in this chapter. Kim is not going to be a happy camper when she comes home and discovers that her little sister is a power ranger now. Also, Tommy is having some interesting instincts…don't you agree?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kira followed Ethan to the Cyberchase Café, even as her eyebrow slowly inched upwards. When Ethan said he wanted to show her and Conner where he liked to hang out, she had not expected him to take her to the Café that she occasionally volunteered at to earn extra money. She was even working on getting a constant gig there. Being a family friend should totally help out with that…Hayley after all was the Maid of Honor at a certain wedding. Kira stepped through the door, her gaze sweeping the area. The café looked the same has it did the last time she had waitressed here. There were tables scattered about the place, and a long line of computers against the one wall. There also was a stage against the other wall.

"Aunt Hayley!" Kira called out to the older woman that was working behind the counter.

The owner of the café looked up, a grin crossing her face. "Kira! Nice to see you again. Need extra money for something again?"

Kira shook her head no, hopping onto the barstool in front of the counter. "Nope. Have you thought of my offer?"

Hayley hummed, pretending to be thinking about it. Ethan blinked rapidly, before shaking his head as he pointed to both of them. "You two know each other?"

"Hmm, Kim is one of my best friends." Hayley announced, before winking at Kira. "And yes, I did think about it. I'll get you your schedule for your band in a little bit. Right now, Conner there is a soccer try out that is open to all those interested."

Conner brightened up instinctively, a grin flashing across his face. "Sweet! I'll come by again later…I need to check this out!" He sprinted out of the door, leaving the others by themselves.

Hayley glanced over at Kira, nodding to the door. "You might wanna talk to your band and figure out what your first gig is going to cover."

"Right. See ya Aunt Hayley!" Kira left the café then, humming excitedly to herself.

Ethan blinked; confused on how she knew what both of his new teammates liked and would abandon him for. Shaking his head, he sat down just as his new communicator went off. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, he raised his com to his mouth. "Yeah?"

" _It's me, Dr. O. I found something that you need to see…Now."_ His new science teacher spoke through the com, his voice full of command as if he expected the teen to follow him.

"On my way." Ethan truthfully was too curious not to go see what this was about.

Standing up, he nodded a farewell to Hayley, before hurrying out the door.

….

Tommy knelt down next to the nest of not one, but three non-fossilized dino eggs. He's been here for a few minutes already, glad that he had decided to go looking for the dinozord eggs himself before Mesogog could get to them. Glancing up, he tensed as he heard a stick snap nearby. A bush rustled loudly, making him tense even tighter…and then Ethan appeared in place of Tommy's imagined attacker.

Sighing, he gestured for Ethan to get closer. "It's just you. See these eggs? They're dino _zord_ eggs."

Ethan blinked, before shooting him a quick questioning look. "Dinozord as in what we drive?"

"Yes. Once these guys hatch you can ride them to your battles." Tommy looked down at the eggs, worry wiggling its way in. Something bad was supposed to happen right about now…he could just feel it.

As if to prove his thoughts right, the thing from before, as well as Tyrannodrones and a creepy looking lady that he didn't recognize, popped out of nowhere. The creepy lady stepped forward, her gaze glaring at them. "We'll take those. Zeltrax!"

"On it Elsa…" The thing from before murmured as he darted forward and grabbed at the eggs.

Ethan clicked something on his communicator, distracting Tommy for a second. That second was long enough for Zeltrax to seize one of the eggs. Alarmed, he launched forward to try and grab it…only for Zeltrax to dance out of his reach. Snarling, he leaped to his feet and got ready to fight. A red blur suddenly zipped past Zeltrax…taking the egg with it. Skidding to a halt, the blur was revealed to be Conner morphed. A loud screech sent Elsa flying as Kira, again morphed, screamed at her.

Ethan tackled several of the Tyrannodrones, morphed for action. Amazed, Tommy paused to watch as they reclaimed the eggs and easily defeated the villains. A moment later the villains had fled and Conner was handing him the egg he had rescued. "Here… I have to get back to the tryouts now, before it's too late." He zipped off again.

Tommy shook his head, before turning to the others. "I'm gonna take a guess here that you all have things you need to get back to."

Nods rippled through the group, before they quickly ran off. Kira paused and turned to face him, a grin flashing across her face. "Bye Batman!"

Tommy shook his head, but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face…

…

Kira glanced around the café…and immediately noticed a cute new kid waiting on one of the tables. He had dark brown, almost black hair and eyes, and was wearing a black denim jacket over a white shirt. He maneuvered over to the table that they were sitting down at, a grin flashing across his face. "Hello. My name is Trent and I will be your server for today."

"Hi." Kira couldn't think of anything else to say as she looked into his eyes.

Ethan coughed, before addressing Trent. "I'll have your blueberry smoothie. With extra blueberries."

"Got it. And for you miss?" He turned to face Kira.

Kira blinked, before remembering why he was talking to her…and why she was here in the first place. "I'll have the banana smoothie. With extra bananas."

A hum escaped the teen, before he turned and left to tell Hayley their orders. Ethan shot Kira a look as he wondered what was up with that. A loud crash, followed by customers running into the building screaming something about a monster told him to worry about it later.

…

Monster didn't even begin to describe the horrible thing that called itself BirdBrain. It appeared to be a humanoid cyborg crow… and it had one large red glowing eye and carried a funny looking gun. It was also hard to keep up with. Thus why they have their new Raptor Cycles to help them to chase him down.

Conner pulled his to a stop, his gaze flickering back to the others. "Um? Is he supposed to do that?"

BirdBrain somehow had gone from six feet to thirty feet. In one second too… Kira shook her head, as Ethan contacted Tommy. "That can't be good."

~Back with Tommy~

Tommy checked that Cole was asleep, before going back to the computer screen that was monitoring the new Power Rangers. Just in time for Ethan to call him too. "Dr. O, we've got a problem…"

"What happened? Did the monster you were battling just turn to a thirty foot sixed monster?" He drily commented as if that was totally normal.

"Yes! How did you know that?"

Tommy blinked, before shaking his head and clicking on a few things. "No idea… if you figure that out, please tell me." Sucking in a breath, he continued to give them instructions. "Summon your megazord. You can defeat him for good with that."

"On it!"

Tommy leaned back, working a kink out of his back even as he heard a door open and close. A smile crossed his face as he turned to face the beautiful gymnastics coach that was coming down the stairs. "Hello Beautiful. How was your trip home?"

"Exhausting. Where's Kira?" Kim wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, resting her chin on the top of his head.

Tommy gestured to the screen in front of him. "She's the one in yellow."

A sharp intake of breath told him that she did not appreciate hearing that her little sister was out there fighting crime. "I see…"

"I'm headed over to Hayley's café later to support her and her band. Do you want to come with or stay with the kids?"

"Stay with the kids. You didn't lose your head…so I need to make sure that you didn't lose a kid."

"My memory is not that bad!" Tommy protested weakly, knowing she had a point. Kim laughed loudly, waking Cole up from his nap. Upon seeing that his mommy was home, Cole stretched his arms up to get picked up. Kim happily obliged him.

…

Tommy could hear the loud music that Kira and her band played before he even stepped foot into the building. He reached for the door, just as a gust of wind announced the arrival of more Tyrannodrones. Before he could react much to that, or call for the new team that he was mentoring, the humanoid creatures seized and teleported out of there.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah…Kim is now home…and Tommy has been kidnapped. Also, he doesn't know why he knew that the monster grew to, well, monster size really. I think they are gonna realize something is wrong a lot sooner than in the show. Since his wife knows where he was headed and Kira can confirm that he never showed up. Oops.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Kim sighed as she curled onto the couch, a warm mug of her favorite hot cocoa, peppermint, warming her hands. She had just finished tucking the kids into bed, and was now planning on watching the news for a little bit. Lifting the mug to her lips she carefully sipped at the warm drink as the news reporter talked nonstop about the recent Power Ranger activity in Reefside.

The door opened as pounding footsteps filled the air…followed by a very happy yell. "Kim! You're home!" Kim looked up to see her little sister standing in the living room's doorway, a grin on her face.

Kim chuckled to herself as she went over and hugged her tightly. "Hey Kira. How far behind you is Tommy?"

"What are you talking about? I thought Batman was here still." Kira responded as she moved to sit on the edge of the couch.

Kim froze, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. "Tommy told me that he was going to go watch your band perform…and Tommy doesn't lie to me. He learned his lesson from last time." Kim began pacing, sitting her mug down on the coffee table as she walked past it.

Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Hayley's number into it. She had a missing husband to find. "Kira, call your teammates. We might need power ranger help on this one."

"Batman told you, didn't he?" Kira pulled out her phone, glad that she had the presence of mind to put the two numbers in earlier.

Kim smiled, before snagging her pink jacket with a falcon stitched into off of the coat rack. "Yes he did. Now come on!"

…

Conner bit his bottom lip as he shined his flashlight all over the woods, in a vain hope of spotting a portal thingie to take them to Mesagog's lair. Hayley had found security footage of a group of Tyrannodrones kidnapping the science teacher. Shaking his head, he nearly jumped into the air when his phone went off suddenly. Snagging it out of his pocket, he didn't recognize the number…but answered it timidly anyways. "Hello?"

"Conner, it's me, Kim. Kira's older sister. Have you found anything yet?"

Conner shined his light around his search perimeter, not really seeing a glowing blue circle like Kira told him to look for. "Nope. Should we meet up at the lab and hash out another plan? Maybe Hayley and Ethan can use the computer there to get an electronic read for them. Narrow our search patterns down."

There was a pause before Kim spoke again, her voice tight with worry. "Very well. Meet back there as soon as possible." She then hung up the phone, leaving Conner once again alone in the dark woods after curfew…not that his parents know. They believe that he is sleeping over at a friend's house after studying something for school together.

…..

Despite being the closest one to the lab, Conner was somehow the last one there. Hayley and Ethan were working on the computer and Kim and Kira were sipping at mugs of hot cocoa. There as a mug set out for him, along with various hot cocoa mixes and a kettle of hot water. Walking over to the table, he quickly made himself a mug, using the raspberry hot cocoa mix.

Sipping at the warm liquid, he walked over to them. "So, how's the search going?"

"Soo far, terrible." Hayley frowned as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Ethan shook his head as he stretched slightly. "Maybe if we looked at this problem with fresh eyes we can find him more quickly."

"Fresh eyes?" Disbelief floods Conner as he looked at the nerdy blue ranger. "You better not be suggesting we actually sleep!"

"That actually is a good idea. We will be unable to help Tommy if we're too tired to do anything." Kim spoke up, her brow knitting together in worry. Conner opened his mouth to protest, they _did_ still need a science teacher…and somehow he doubted that the school board will accept the whole got kidnapped by the enemy of the Power Rangers. Kim raised a hand to silence him, a stern look crossing her face. "Hayley and I will take shifts looking for him. The rest of you need to get some sleep. We have a cot that can be set up in Moss's bedroom. You boys can figure out who gets it. The other one will have to settle for the couch. Kira? I want you in your room and stay there until morning." Kim gave her sister a stern look.

Kira nodded; exhaustion from the late night search evident in her eyes. "I don't plan on leaving at all Kim. Too tired."

~Back with Tommy~

Tommy glared at Mesagog. "What makes you think I can open those crystals up?"

Mesagog snarled as he shoved the two, pulsing, crystals under his nose. "You will pry whatever is in these crystals out or I will use my life extractor on you!"

Tommy pulled against his binds, his mind trying to come up with a plan to get back to his wife and family. "And what do you want with whatever is in there?"

"I will destroy the Earth and revert it back to its glorious days of the dino!" Mesagog proudly announced.

Tommy narrowed his eyes as he eyed the two crystals. "Why can't you just want to conquer Earth like all the others?" A brief frown crossed his face as he wondered what that was about. This was the first time he dealt with a villain, wasn't it?

"Hmm, that would be too predictable. Zeltrax! Start the machine." Mesagog walked out of the room.

Tommy narrowed his eyes, even as his earliest memory rose up. The Giant Floating Head had a grave look on his face as he looked down at Tommy, how Tommy knew he was looking down was a mystery that would never get answered. _The power will always protect you…_

~Back with Kira~

"Kira! Wake up! We found something!" Kim shook Kira awake roughly, a huge grin on her face.

Kira blinked sleep from her eyes, before rolling over to look at her alarm clock. "Kim… it's one in the morning… a _school_ morning. Couldn't it wait?"

"No. I need my Handsome Falcon home." Kim stood up, a fierceness about her.

Kira rolled her eyes as she flung her yellow quilt off. " _Fine_. But only cause I'm pretty sure that the school board won't accept the whole kidnapped by the enemy of the Power Rangers as an excuse."

 **A/N: Done! Phew… so yeah…interesting, Mesagog has two crystals instead of one… and they searched for him most of the night. Thank you Kira for telling Kim that Tommy never showed up at the café.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Kim was sure that if child services heard about what it was she was doing, it wouldn't matter that she had left her kids with a trusted friend; they would be taken from her instantly. Seeing as last she checked respectable mothers don't run off in the middle of the night to rescue their husbands from a super villain…with only teens as backup.

Kim flipped over three of the unsuspecting guards, knocking them out instantly. Kira paused as she glanced over at her, surprise flashing in her eyes. "Kim?! Since when did you know martial arts?!"

Kim frowned, just as confused as her. She knew about her past as a gymnast, because Kira had told her. This didn't make any sense. "I don't know…we need to rescue Tommy!"

Kira nodded in agreement, before glancing around for Conner. As if knowing she was looking for him, he appeared moving with his super speed, skidding to a halt. "I found him! But we may want to hurry… they have him strapped to some machine."

Ethan punched two more guards out of the way, determination flashing in his eyes. "Lead the way Conner. We have to get him out of here!"

….

Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, trying to ignore how they were both morphed as power rangers right now. The stones had shattered, revealing that they both had a dino thunder gem stone hidden inside of them. One was pink while the other was black. They each had bonded with one and had quickly morphed and went to help the teens.

Kira seemed to find the fact they both morphed highly disconcerting, while Conner and Ethan found it funny. Tommy just felt a strange sense of déjà vu when he had seen Kim wearing the pink ranger suit. Shaking his head, he looked to the empty space in front of them, where Mesagog's minions used to be standing.

"Let's just go home…" Tommy whispered as he placed his chin on top of his wife's helmeted head.

….

Tommy tossed and turned, only to bolt upright when the alarm finally went off. Kim, who was peacefully sleeping next to him, stirred slightly, blearily blinking her eyes open. "Time to head for work already?"

Tommy smiled tightly, leaning over to kiss her gently. "Sorry Beautiful… ugh I am exhausted. Last night wasn't exactly what you would call relaxing."

"At least you got a few hours of sleep in." Kim softly pointed as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

Tommy was tempted to join her, but he knew he couldn't miss work. Somehow he doubted that they would believe the whole held hostage most of the night excuse…even if it was real. Climbing carefully out of his bed, he slipped into the master bathroom and started to get ready for a really long day at work.

….

When he came downstairs, he was expecting his older kids and sister-in-law to be up and dressed and eating cold cereal. He wasn't expecting the whole team to be there. "Conner? Ethan? What are you two doing here?"

"We spent the night. It was our excuse to our parents on why we weren't home last night. Sleeping over at a friend's house after studying for hours with them. We just didn't specify what we were studying. I don't think Power Ranger Rescue Missions count as a class." Conner poured himself another bowl of frosted flakes.

Tommy shook his head, before pouring himself a bowl of multigrain cheerios. "Fine… but if I found out that any of you misbehaved…."

"They didn't." Kira, the triplets, and Mari chorused together.

Mari shoved another large bite of Cap'n Berry Crunch into her mouth. "Mommy says she'll take Bianca to class today. And Kira is dropping us of at our schools."

"Not me!" The triplet wearing a blue dress cried out, determination flashing in her eyes. "Daddy is taking me to school. Cause it's too out of the way with all of you and her school."

Tommy chuckled, deciding against pointing out that if it was out of Kira's way it would definitely be out of his way. "Alright Azura. I will take you to school. I am presuming that I don't need to take you two to school." He looked pointedly at his two guests.

They nodded, before finishing up their breakfasts and dropping their stuff in the sink. "See you in class Dr. O!"

"What makes you think you can call me that?" Tommy questioned their sanity.

Ethan shrugged; his face blank. "When you called me earlier you said it was Dr. O. I think it fits."

Tommy groaned, before going back to his breakfast. He needed all the energy he could get or else he will fall asleep in his first class of the day.

….

One of his classes had a new student in it apparently. Trent Fernandez was sitting in the near back, doodling something on the paper in front of him and not looking at him at all. Tommy pulled up the school records and blinked as he scanned the screen. Apparently while he was a good kid most of the time, he did have a history of getting into detention for not paying attention and being late to class. Amusement flashed through Tommy as he realized that he might make a good ranger with the way things were looking. Of course there weren't any more gems to give him the power. And yet…it wouldn't be the first time that a team of five thought there was no more out there and ended up with a sixth anyways.

Tommy frowned, wondering how he knew that. Then again he needed to figure out what that Giant Floating Head meant when it said that the power would protect him….somehow he highly doubted that it was talking about electricity in the room. But then what was it talking about? _I need to tell Kim about that… see if she remembers the Giant Floating Head saying something like that to her._

 **A/N: Done! Barely… oh well. Just cause we barely met my length requirement doesn't mean it is too short. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! Yes, Kim is back as well as Tommy. Tommy is also thinking about that little detail that was added on to his fragment of a memory from before. And they are still confused about what is up with the Giant Floating Head…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kira walked over to her teammates, listening to them talk about something. "I'm telling you Conner, she's pretty good for a singer."

"Ok fine…but if I listen to one of Kylee Styles songs and decide that I don't like it; that is it." Conner rolled his eyes at Ethan.

Kira immediately brightened up, "You guys are talking about Kylee? I was friends with her before she was discovered you know…"

Bursts of laughter escaped the two boys. Ethan shook his head at her. "Kira… I'm sorry, but you need to come up with something more believable than that. I can't imagine you being friends with a diva."

Kira glared at him, before turning to face Hayley. "Aunt Hayley, don't you remember me being friends with Kylee?"

Hayley nodded her head, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Oh yes. She was a wonderful girl before that music producer discovered her. I wish she were the same sweet thing she used to be."

Ethan and Conner gawked at the two of them, before Ethan quickly pulled out his laptop, pulling up a website. "She's in town to promote her new CD."

"Sweet. Let's go see her!" Kira jumped up, excited to see her old friend.

~With Tommy~

Tommy blinked rapidly as he stared at Anton Mercer, who was talking to the new kid. Trent didn't seem to think that Anton was _supposed_ to be dead, but still, it was strange to see him after all these years. Shaking his head, he walked over to them. "Anton, long time no see. How have you been?"

Trent blinked, before glancing over at Anton. "You know Dr. Oliver, Dad?"

Anton waved his question off, before tensely answering Tommy's. "I've been fine… nothing out of the ordinary going on with me. Now if you please excuse me, I need to get Trent home."

"I can take myself home…" Trent mumbled under his breath, before following him out of the room.

Tommy shook his head, even as his phone rang loudly. Yanking it out, he answered it. "Hello?" Silence fell as he listened to the other end of the line, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course Rose did that… yes I will come pick her up. Do I need to pick Moss up while I'm at that?" Silence as the elementary school principal responded to his question. "Ok….just Rose. I've got that."

He then hung up the phone groaning. Clicking on his wife's number, he quickly called her. "Hey Beautiful…." Tommy smiled wanly at her response. "Yes…Rose got into a fight. First one this year. Has to be a record. She didn't went quite this long in the past before getting into a fight."

After small talking with each other, mainly a confirmation that she would pick up their daughter, he finally hang up his phone…just in time for his communicator to go off. Tommy shoved his phone back into his pocket and pressed the talk button on his communicator. "Yes?"

" _Hey there Dr. O….um, yeah. There's a monster running rampant around town draining everyone's youth. Little help will be nice."_ Conner's voice sounded strained.

Tommy blinked, before sighing, wondering vaguely when his life would ever be easy.

…..

Tommy placed an ice pack on his shoulder, even as he looked at his eldest daughter. Rose gave him her best innocent look, though the black eye did nothing to make him melt under her gaze. "Scarlet Rose Oliver! How many times do we have to tell you that getting into fights is not good and you must not do that?"

Rose sighed, realizing that her full name being used meant that she was in big trouble. "I'm sorry…but he started it! He said that my name was _Scar_ and that you guys hated me and….and ….and…" Her bottom lip trembled as she fought back tears.

Groaning, he knelt down and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Next time someone makes fun of your name…tell them that you were named after the color red, in honor of the red power rangers. And try not to resort to violence!" He gently pushed her away, wiping her tears off.

"K Daddy." Rose sniffled, before hurrying off to her room.

"AND don't forget, you're still grounded!" Tommy hurriedly called after her.

"I won't forget!" Rose hollered back.

Tommy sighed as he sank into a chair, feeling right on the exhausted side. "You shouldn't be exhausted. You missed most of that fight, remember?" Kim slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tommy rolled his eyes, before quickly kissing her. "I know _that_. I just had a chat with Rose. Apparently it was some kid made fun of her first name and claimed we didn't actually love her because of it."

"What?! The nerve of some of those kids…wait till parent teacher conference! I'm gonna have a nice long chat with the parents about what their kids are saying! Maybe we should sign our kids up for school using their middle names instead of their first names." Kim ranted as she stood up and paced around the living room.

Tommy rubbed his chin, watching her with amusement. "Kim beautiful, there is a reason why we went with their first names. One, that is what they ask for. Two, we wanted our kids to get used to hearing their names outside of the family. School is the best place to do that."

"You're right. I just wish…some kids can be just plain mean…and I don't think requiring all of our kids to take martial arts is helping the situation." Kim picked the baby monitor up to check on Cole.

"You mean Rose just punches the kid instead of trying to talk it out?" Tommy stood up and walked over to where a small figure was spying on them. Bending down, he scooped his youngest daughter, Bianca, up into his arms.

"Yes! That!" Kim was aggravated by now, worry creasing her brow.

Before Tommy could say anything, Kira came running into the house. "Guess what!? Guess what!?"

"I can't guess. What happened?" Kim drily intoned as she sat the monitor down, pleased to see that Cole was still asleep.

Kira bounced on her feet as she spoke, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Kylee actually got on the stage and sang _with_ me! She does still remember me and all the fun we had!"

"That's wonderful Kira…" Tommy had barely congratulated the excited teen, when the baby monitor went off, signaling that his youngest son was finally up from his nap.

"I'll go get him." Kim hurried from the room.

Tommy bounced his daughter on his hip, even as he wondered what he did in his previous life that made him earn all of this. Not that he was complaining. The only thing he would change was the fact that well, he was now a power ranger. To think he thought he could avoid it this time around. Tommy frowned, wondering where that thought came from. Had he been a power ranger before? If so, why can't he remember anything?

 **A/N: Done! Just so you know, he means previous life as in before he got amnesia. Um, yeah. Apparently all of their kids are required to take martial arts for some reason…and Rose likes punching kids. Especially if they make fun of her first name and lie about her parents love for her. Kim is now furious at said kid for saying that, but Rose is still grounded for using violence instead of talking it out.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Tommy ducked as Kim swung a fist at him from the left…only to double over in pain as she slammed into him from the right with her knee. Kira was sitting on the edge of the table, watching them spar, while Conner was bouncing on his toes. A clearing had been cleared off for the children to play in, with a long baby gate blocking it off.

Tommy easily threw Kim off, quickly catching her before she could hit the ground. "Ok…I think that is enough for now. Conner…team up with Ethan and show me what you got."

"Ethan's still not here Dr. O." Conner shrugged, as if it weren't a big deal.

"He should be." Tommy grumbled under his breath as stepped back away from his wife.

Kim shook her head, before turning to face Kira. "Kira, can you go find him? Remind him that he was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"K." Kira sprinted out of the hidden lab.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tommy muttered under his breath, even as he looked to his partner in everything.

Kim nodded in agreement, worry creasing her brow. "I do too."

"Can I have a puppy!?" Moss suddenly yelled as he turned to face his parents.

"No way! I want a kitty!" Rose protested as she shoved her brother to the side.

"If you get a kitty then I want a pony!" Azura clapped her hands together out of excitement.

"Oh dear…" Kim and Tommy groaned in unison.

…..

Tommy had barely gotten Cole to settle down to sleep, he had gotten super excited at the various pets his older siblings were yelling about, running his hand over his face as he collapsed in the office chair that was down in front of the large computer in the lab, when the alarms went off.

"We've got a situation!" Tommy needlessly announced as he quickly shut off the alarm. Kim and Conner, who were sparring behind him, hurried over to see what the problem was.

"That doesn't look good. You try to contact Kira and Ethan, while Conner and I deal with this monster." Kim pulled out her morpher, determination flashing across her features. "Dino Thunder Pink Ranger!"

Conner grumbled something under his breath, before activating his morpher. "Dino Thunder Red Ranger!"

Tommy watched as the two of them left, worry flooding him. "May the power protect you."

Kim nodded in understanding, while Conner was just plain confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Kim grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to battle to fight off the monster. "Come on…he was just wishing us luck using power ranger terms."

"Ok…" Conner shook his head, giving up on ever figuring out the two adult power rangers out.

…

Tommy chased Bianca around the house, wishing that she would just go down for a nap already. "Come on Bianca… it's time for your nap…"

"No nap!" Bianca bounced out of her hiding spot as she ran off to find a better one.

"Winter Bianca Oliver! It is time for you to take your nap!" Tommy snapped, feeling a smidgen on the frustrated side.

Bianca winced when she heard her full name, though she still turned around and slowly approached him. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to her bedroom, quickly tucking her in bed. "Just go to sleep like a good girl. Now if you excuse me…I need to see if Kira is back yet."

"K…bye Daddy." Bianca was already drifting off to sleep as she clutched her favorite doll to her chest.

Tommy sighed as he closed the door behind him, before rushing down the stairs to find Mari drawing on the living room walls and Rose arguing with Moss on why a kitten was better than a puppy. Azura was burying her nose in the dictionary, a sign that she was either bored out of her mind, or trying to drown out the argument.

"Sunny, you do not draw on the walls!" Tommy scolded his daughter as he pulled her away from the walls.

"But Daddy! Mommy said that she wanted to paint the walls soon anyways." Mari protested as she dropped her crayon to the floor.

Tommy groaned as he knelt down next to her. "Mari…Mommy meant that as in she wanted to change the walls colors. Not that she wanted you to draw all over them."

"Oh." Mari wrinkled her nose in her cute way of thinking things through. "Daddy! Tell Rose that we are getting a puppy!"

"NO! We're getting a kitty!" Rose cut Moss off as she glared at her brother.

Tommy stood up and turned to glare at them. "We're getting neither. Do you guys not remember the goldfish incident?"

"Noooo." Both seven year olds looked properly abashed.

Azura peeked out from over the top of the dictionary, her face blank. "You are referring to the incident when someone decided that our goldfish all needed a bath. In the end, all seven of our fish ended up deceased."

"Daddy…" Rose and Moss both groaned as they looked at Tommy.

Tommy kept his face completely blank as he looked at Azura. "Azura…can you please stop reading the dictionary. You're using proper grammar and big words again."

His daughter only shrugged, before burying her nose back into the dictionary. Tommy knew from experience that was the closest thing he was going to get to a response from her.

" _Tommy? We need all hands on deck this time. Lock up the house and tell the kids not to answer the door or phone while we're gone. Got it?"_ Kim's voice tightly came over the communicator.

Tommy pushed the talk button, bringing it to his lips. "On it Beautiful. Give me a second to get there."

…..

Hayley aimed the weird devise she had built at the wizard that had apparently followed Ethan and Kira back to the real world. "Any last words Mr. Wizard?"

"No. I am ready to go home." The wizard shook his head, a calm air of acceptance surrounding him.

"See ya around Mr. Wizard." Ethan shook the wizard's hand.

Tommy wrapped an arm around his wife, watching as each of his teammates bid the wizard good bye. Cole was wide awake and in her arms, while Bianca hug his legs tightly. A curious Mari was standing a bit too close to the wizard for his liking, but he knew that Kira was also over there and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. The triplets were also curious about what was going on, but where sticking closer to Hayley than the wizard. The devise lit up, consuming the wizard in a bright blue light. When it faded away, the wizard was gone.

Tommy sighed as he leaned down to kiss his wife, glad that everything was back to normal for now. Definitely for now. Something big was coming…he could just feel it.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. Can't think of anything to say here…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Kira rolled her eyes as she tapped away at her keyboard, working on her homework assignment. Trent was trying to work on a class project with Ethan but Cassidy was making unrealistic demands and keeping Trent on his toes. Ethan narrowed his eyes at her, before tapping away at his keyboard quickly…too quickly. Kira bit her bottom lip to keep herself from howling with laughter when he finally stopped…just as Cassidy pushed a button on her keyboard and it screamed like a banshee.

Ethan grinned as he ducked his head, during a very poor job at hiding his amusement. Kira shook her head at him as she finished her essay, deciding to call it a day. "Aunt Hayley?" Cassidy's keyboard screeched like a banshee again. "I'm headed off now."

Hayley stuck her head out, a hum escaping her. "Alright now. See you later Kira." Three more banshee screeches from Cassidy's computer. Whipping around to glare at Ethan, Hayley's voice was deadly calm. "Ethan knock it off this instant."

Ethan ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Hayley…"

~Back with the Coolest Couple~

Tommy typed away at the super computer, plugging the few key things that he and his wife could remember into the search engine. _Giant floating head, the power will protect_ , he dropped the us part of that last bit, figuring it wasn't important. A frown crossed as two things happened at once. One was that a notice popped up announcing that nothing matched his search parameter, also he had somehow had triggered a red flag.

"Kim…" Tommy leaned back to look at his wife, worry creasing his brow.

Kim frowned as she looked over his shoulder, her eyes narrowing. "I don't think anything that we remember from our past lives should be flagged unless there is something else going on here than what we know of."

Tommy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "I'm gonna go see if Trent would like a ride home from work." He stood up, abandoning his seat.

Kim swatted him on the arm suddenly, a knowing smirk on her face. "You just want to figure out how it is possible for Anton to have a kid and not tell you."

Tommy rolled his eyes skyward, before pressing a kiss on top of her head. "Of course beautiful. I mean, think about all the play dates that we could have planned out for Kira if we actually knew a kid her age."

Kim rolled her eyes, before slipping into his now empty chair. "I'll keep searching. There must be something if someone went through the trouble of flagging it."

"Yeah…but they clearly didn't want anyone to look into it so they pulled whatever it was down." Tommy grumbled as he grabbed his keys.

Kim shook her head as she typed furiously on the keyboard. "Or they are just smart enough to hide it unless you know something to trigger it to show…" She glanced back at him, eyebrow shooting upwards. "Shouldn't you be heading to pick up Trent?"

"Right…see you in a bit Beautiful." Tommy hurried out of the secret lab.

~Next Day~

Tommy shook his head, even as he wondered what he just pulled Trent into. The simple visit with Councilwoman Sanchez turned into a battlefield. Apparently Zeltrax now had a son named Goldenrod and the two of them were determined to defeat the power rangers once and for all. Tommy glanced over at his teammates, wishing that he could join them. Unfortunately…he was on kid duty while his wife fought fiercely beside the others.

"Daddy! Look the petting zoo has an Equus caballus!" Azura suddenly tugged on his sleeve, dragging him over to the run down farm that opened itself up on the weekend as a petting zoo, pointing to a small dark gray with white spots horse.

"Why do I get the funny feeling that you recently read somewhere that Equus caballus is the scientific name for a horse?" Tommy mumbled under his breath as he quickly fished out his wallet.

…

Kim and Kira eventually found them, Councilwoman Sanchez right behind them. Kim smiled as she pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of the triplets and Mari sitting on top of the gentle horse. Kira crouched down next to Bianca, nodding her head to the horse. "Aren't you going to ride the pony, Bianca?"

Bianca shook her head, finally releasing her father's leg as she went over to hug Kira. "Too tall…"

Kira nodded in understanding, noting that Bianca was smaller than her older siblings and the horse was bigger than her. "Ok. I can understand that. Say…did you see the bunnies?"

Bianca shook her head, before glancing over at her father. Tommy nodded; a warm smile on his face. "Go right ahead. But you _absolutely cannot_ leave Kira's sight. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy!" Bianca hugged her father, before grabbing Kira's hand and darting off to look at the bunnies.

Tommy chuckled, before turning to face Councilwoman Sanchez, only feeling slightly self-conscience that he had his infant son resting on his hip. "So?"

"I discussed things with Trent. Hayley still owns the place." She smiled as she pulled out a teething ring out of her pocket and offered it to Cole.

Cole accepted the teething ring, sucking on it happily as he looked up at her. Tommy nodded in understanding, a tight smile crossing his face. "Thank you…and you don't need to give Cole teething toys Eleanor. Really that is our job and he has plenty of them."

Laughing, she moved to leave the young family to their fun. "I know…but I like to give him things. Besides that… I have lollipops for the others. And he is a bit young for that."

Tommy rolled his eyes, before one of the farm hands asked if he wanted a picture of him and his family over by the barn. "Sure…Kim? Beautiful? Can you call Kira and Bianca back? Tell them it is a family photo."

Kim nodded, before pulling out her cell and dialing Kira's number. Tommy turned to notice the confused look on the man's face, and promptly smiled. "I have two more kids. They're just over looking at the bunnies since Bianca was a bit nervous to get on the horse." All of his kids crowded around him, giggling like nuts, now off of the horse.

~Middle of a Mountain Range, Underground~

A tall young man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes hurried along the solid metal hall, even as he pulled off his black jacket, revealing his red shirt underneath it. Slapping his hand on a hand scanner, he opened up a high tech door that looked like one that might be found in _Star Wars_. "What's the emergency Billy?" He strolled into a computer lab of some sort…though it might as well of been an underground secret laboratory for all its technology.

"Someone used keywords to find Zordon…online." Billy, who had sandy blonde hair and tired brown eyes, typed at the large super computer, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Is that all?" The new arrival glanced around the room to see that he wasn't the only one that was called into this emergency meeting. His wife and oldest friend were also there. "Could be just some director trying to look up something to use for a new horror movie that hadn't been seen yet."

Billy swallowed hard as he turned to face his old friends. "Could be…but I already triangulated the signal to the middle of a wood in Reefside. And something tells me with how specific it is, that isn't what's going on."

"What do you mean by specific?" The only female in the group asked, arms crossed over the top of her bright yellow shirt.

Shaking his head, he pulled up something on the screen. "The fact that these were the search words used."

Gasps rippled through the group even as they paled. It wasn't uncommon for something to get flagged, but it was always a false alarm due to the fact it typically had nothing to do with what they were. Hard to say that with the words that floated on the screen in front of them though. _Giant floating head, the power will protect._ That was a bit too specific for their liking…

 **A/N: Done! Uh…looks like a few others that a certain couple don't remember are getting involved. Sort of. Apparently they have flagged anything that might hint at someone looking for Zordon to keep people from finding out about the galactic wizard. Um…can't think of anything… *shrugs nonchalantly*… oh well.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Kira frowned as she tapped away at her keyboard, trying to get the paper done in time. Conner was working on the same paper as her across from her, while Ethan was playing a video game on his computer. An excited squeal escaped Ethan as he did something…though what was a mystery to her.

"Can you please keep it down Ethan?" Kira shot a glare at the blue power ranger, tapping her fingers in annoyance.

"Sorry…Yes!" He punched the air in excitement, clearly pleased about something that his avatar just did.

Conner leaned across the table and quickly turned the computer off, killing the game. "We're trying to work here!"

Ethan scowled at him, a protest leaving his lips. "It took me three hours to get to that level!"

Kira groaned as she turned back to her paper. "We have a paper due… shouldn't you be working on that?"

"Eh…Trent and I already finished it a while back." Ethan brushed himself off.

"Seriously?" Conner groaned, even as Kira glanced around the café.

"Where is Trent anyways? I thought he was on shift right now?" Kira mused to herself as she powered down her computer.

"Are you leaving?" Conner glanced over at her, surprise flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm babysitting my nieces and nephews. Wanna come? I'm sure I can find a dirty diaper for you to change." Kira smirked, already knowing his answer.

"Ew…no thank you." Conner and Ethan both made gagging noises.

Kira rolled her eyes, before walking out of the room. She could handle this. She was the 'fun' aunt anyways!

…

Kira checked on the triplets, before moving over to check on Mari and Bianca. The two girls were playing dolls while the others were playing a board game that was a little advance for their understanding. "How are things going in here?"

"Great! Do you want to play too?" Mari held up her doll, while Bianca hugged hers close to her chest.

"Nah. I'm good. I really should go check on Cole. He should be waking up soon." Kira stood up, and left the room.

Moving across the hall, she peeked into the nursery to find Cole still dozing peacefully in the crib, sucking on his new binky.

She had barely walked back into the living room when Tommy came barreling into the room. "We're going on a field trip!"

"What are we? Kindergartners?" Kira slapped her hand to her forehead.

…

Tommy rolled his eyes as he stepped to the side away from Principal Randall. For some reason she was acting rather…flirty towards him…all of a sudden. Shaking his head, he glanced over at his teammates to find them arguing over something again. Wonderful.

"Kira…." He didn't say anything else, allowing it to hang in the air there.

Kira snapped her head over to look at him, before muttering something to the others. As the rest of the class gathered around the head archeologist to learn more about what it was that they were digging up, he hovered back, prompting them to approach him.

Kira crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. "I still think that your treating us like kindergartners."

"Yeah…we don't really need to hold hands with our partners." Conner mumbled, clearly annoyed about that little bit of instruction.

"I have six kids…all of them under eight years of age. I like the buddy system…I don't lose kids when we do that." Tommy defended his reasoning quickly.

Ethan glanced sideways at Kira. "Why does he make it sound like that he has lost them before?"

Kira shrugged, not really getting the big deal. "That would be because he has the world's lousiest memory and has forgotten someone at some point in their lives. First day of school he forgot about Cole, reason why he brought him to work and instead of Day Care."

"Oh."

Tommy tapped his foot, his arms crossed against his chest. "Oh nothing…that's ancient history. Now the real reason why we're here is because there is a dinozord egg somewhere around here. You need to get it back before Mesagog realizes it's here."

Kira blinked, before glancing at her two 'buddies'. "That's why in assigning us are partners for the field trip you put all three of us together. We need to go power ranger on Mesagog."

Tommy nodded, before gesturing for her to follow him. "Should be over here if…my…calculations …are right." He froze upon seeing that Elsa was already there. "Yeah time to morph and I'm getting everyone else out of here." He turned and bolted back to the rest of the class, knowing he had to act quickly.

…

"How about we make a list of all the things that can go wrong today?" Kira muttered under her breath as she flopped down in her living room.

Conner and Ethan nodded in agreement, even as Kim walked in, bouncing Cole on her hip. "Well all that just happened."

"Gee sis, you don't say?" Kira rolled her eyes, even as she held her arms out for her youngest nephew.

Kim dumped Cole into her arms, turning to face the boys. "Soo… ready for your homework?"

"No!" They groaned slumping down on either side of Kira.

~Meanwhile Back with the Retired Power Rangers~

Billy frowned as he glanced at the device he was holding, then back up at what was right in front of him. "I don't get this…nothing is here."

TJ frowned, before glancing over at Jason. "Maybe we made a mistake…?"

Jason quickly shook his head. "I trust Billy. If he says that the signal came from here, then it came from here. We must be missing something."

Just then Trini came running up to them, holding something in her hands. "Soo, Jason… seems to be we have a new team to meet up with."

"Wait what?" The three men turned to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head.

Rolling her eyes, Trini handed the newspaper to him. "Front page. Dino Thunder Power Rangers save the day yet again. And it's here in Reefside."

Billy nodded to it, interest in his eyes. "That might explain why we can't find anything. We must be on top of their HQ. Which would mean that…"

"One of these newbies triggered the flag. Wonderful." Jason muttered under his breath, rolling his shoulders as he looked to the sky.

"They have relatives in this team." Trini spoke up, clearly interest in the new team. The others gave her a blank look. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out several old newspaper clippings…all of them on the new team. "The Pink and Yellow rangers are sisters apparently and the black ranger is somehow related to them. Either that or he is _way_ too close to the Pink ranger to be just friends."

Billy scanned the papers, arching his eyebrow upwards. "Somehow related? The way they talk makes it sound like their married. Clearly older than the others."

Nods rippled through the group, even as they wondered who was behind the helmets this time around…

 **A/N: Done! Yeah… the retired power rangers are now looking in at what is going on out in Reefside and are bewildered on why they are just now hearing about this new team… I can't wait for them to meet the kids! That is going to go soo well.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Kira glanced over the sketches that Trent was pouring over. "Looks good. Ethan, are you ok?" She glanced up to see that Ethan had started to hyperventilate.

"Yeah..fine… Nikki Valntina just walked into the café." Ethan spluttered out, even as Conner began to primp himself.

Kira rolled her eyes, before standing up. "Right…so in case you guys haven't heard, and are interested in coming with, my family is headed to the beach later today. Just to get that out there." She stood up and left, even as the movie star suddenly began to yell at Hayley. Stiffening slightly, she walked over and crossed her arms. "Hey, Aunt Hayley? Do you need any help before I leave?" Kira nodded to Nikki to signal what it was that she was talking about.

Hayley quickly shook her head at her. "No. Go get ready for your fun day at the beach. No big deal."

"Beach uh? You better not get in the way of my shoot later today." Nikki glared at her, as if she had stepped into something smelly.

Kira glared back at her, before leaving. "Bye Aunt Hayley! See you later guys!"

"Bye Kira!" Trent, Ethan, Conner, and Hayley called out in unison.

…..

The peacefulness of the beach was ruined by Nikki filming her latest film there. Kira shifted her guitar in her hand, glancing over at where the triplets were chasing each other in the waves while Kim watched nearby. Tommy was busy making sure that Bianca and Mari didn't go too far out in the water. Cole was sleeping on her yellow beach towel, his tiny fingers curled into equally tiny fists.

Conner and Ethan were also there, hovering behind the cameras that were rolling, gawking at the movie star. Kira glanced over and noticed a group of people that were discussing something, and one of them kept turning to stare at Tommy. That was strange.

~TJ~

TJ Johnson didn't know what to think. A new team of power rangers…one that they didn't know even existed until now. He glanced over to look at a man that looked suspiciously like Tommy Oliver, the missing leader of the Power Rangers. Jason must have noticed that he was distracted, since he suddenly slipped past him to walk up to the man. "Excuse me? But do I know you? You look familiar."

TJ hurried after his superior, catching a glimpse of a young teen wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit eyeing him. Great. He really hoped that she wasn't a too big fan of the power rangers.

The man that Jason went to talk to turned to face him…revealing a face eerily similar to Tommy's. "Possibly. I have amnesia and don't really remember anything from before I left for college. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

TJ felt panic rise up as he stared. That _was_ Tommy. And he had amnesia…wonderful. TJ glanced down at the two little girls Tommy was playing with, wondering vaguely on who they were. He got his answer a minute later when another little girl, wearing a red swimsuit, ran up to him.

"Daddy! Come help me build a sandcastle." The newcomer grabbed Tommy by the arm.

"Not right now sweetie." Tommy tried to shake the child off.

"But you promised Daddy!" She wailed loudly, even as the two other girls picked up a chant.

"Sandcastle Daddy! Sandcastle!" They joined their apparent older sister in the whole tugging on him.

Tommy groaned, before muttering an apology to them. "I _did_ promise them that I would help them build a sandcastle." Tommy then hurried off to help with the building of the sandcastle.

Jason frowned, disappointment flashing across his features. Tommy had kids, which meant he must have married while he was gone.

~Kira~

Kira hummed as she eyed the group of strangers that were now whispering something amongst themselves. She could tell by the waving of the arms, that they were exasperated by something.

"Kira…stop staring, or else TJ Johnson will think you are a huge fan or something like that." Tommy called out to her from where he was now building a sandcastle with the children. Kim was stretched out comfortably on her pink beach towel next to Kira, reading a magazine.

"Wait…one of them is TJ Johnson…Power Ranger spokesperson?!" Kira squealed, wishing that she could see them better.

"Yes. And unless you want him to think you're just a crazy fan…" Before Tommy could finish his sentence, a monster showed up, roaring loudly as it attacked Nikki.

"Beautiful! Watch the kids! Kira and I will go see if we can't find the power rangers." Tommy hollered as he launched to his feet, sand exploding everywhere as he moved swiftly.

Kira stood up, placing her guitar down carefully down on her beach towel. Duty called.

…

Tommy shook water from his hair, glad that they had managed to rescue Nikki, though Kira was still grumbling about the guys' fangirling over her. Nudging her gently, he drew her attention away from the others on their team. "Go check on Cole. I'll be fine."

"Thanks Batman." She hurried off, her feet kicking sand up.

Tommy watched as she left, before tiptoeing up behind his eldest son. Bending down, he quickly tickled the child from behind…Moss immediately doubled over in laughter as he clutched his sides. "Daddy! Stop! That tickles!"

"Oh, it does, does it?" He scooped the boy up, hugging him tightly as he swung him around in the air.

"My turn Daddy! My turn!" Rose ran up to him, holding her arms out to be swung about the place.

Laughing, he sat Moss back down and picked her up. "It's super Rose! Bad guys beware!" Tommy called out as he swung her in a wide arc.

TJ watched amused as Tommy played with his children, eliciting laughs from each child. His wife, who was ironically wearing a pink swimsuit, burst out laughing as she watched him do this, relaxing on a pink towel near the yellow clad teen. He could see a small child, no older than six months, sleeping soundly on the yellow beach towel.

Jason frowned as he eyed the picture perfect scene, in his opinion it would be better if Kim were the wife watching over Tommy and the kids. "Aren't they both too young to have a teen?"

Trini promptly slapped him on the shoulder. "They could have adopted. Though why adopt someone that'll see them more of an older sibling than a parent is a mystery to me…"

"If you're talking about Dr. O, the dude never adopted." A young teen dressed completely in red announced as he appeared right behind them.

Jason arched his eyebrow upwards, surprised that this teen would know that, or call Tommy Dr. O. "Is that so? Then why is there a teen with them?"

"Mrs. O is Kira's only living relative….and guardian. She's not adopted, but they're the ones that have the privilege to raise her through her teen years. According to Ms. Hatcher, that'll actually give him practice on what to do when his own daughters reach that stage." He stared after them for a minute, only for the teen, Kira he called her, to notice him.

"Conner! Over here!" She waved at him, a smile flashing across her face.

Conner hurried over, even as a blue clad teen settled down next to Tommy's apparent foster child. TJ frowned, wondering if Tommy knew the irony on the fact that he was an amnesiac that was fostering a child…when he himself had gone through the foster system as a baby.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. Tommy has now run into his old friends…and hasn't recognized them. And they haven't recognized Kim yet either. Hmm, things are getting interesting for sure. Also, sorry this is late. I started it yesterday afternoon after I figured out why they were at the beach with their family...and then just didn't finish it for no other reason than I am lazy apparently.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

 **A/N: 38 episodes?! Gah…sorry, I just ain't a fan of power rangers and I thought this was going to be a whole lot…shorter. So….skip to three months after the final battle! (please note that the others have given up and gone back to Angel Grove…) Also the kids have had meltdowns over the whole their parents yelling something about being exes…**

Tommy glanced at what used to be the Power Chamber, grimacing slightly. "Beautiful? Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"Stop dragging your feet Batman!" Kira shoved him, huffing in annoyance.

Anton, Trent, Hayley, and Elsa all clapped hands over their mouths to stifle laughter while Conner and Ethan shoved each other to try to be the first ones to follow Tommy and Kim into the Power Ranger HQ. Cassidy and Devin were looking around the place awestruck. Tommy sighed, before pushing the door open. "Stay with us kids…"

After many twists and turns, and a certain couple making many unnecessary comments on all of the changes that have taken place here… they finally slipped into the command central. Billy was sitting at the computer, watching over everything.

Walking over, Tommy and Kim, while somehow balancing Cole on her hip, covered his eyes with their hands. Then in perfect unison they spoke into his ear, drawing loud sniggers from their companions. "Guess who…"

"Kim? Tommy? Billy pulled their hands off, whipping around to stare at them. Upon noticing that Tommy's kids were apparently with them, he sighed as he slouched in his seat. "Ah…did you bring your wife with you?"

It took Tommy about five seconds before he remembered that last his old friends and teammates checked… he had nothing to do with his exgirlfriend-turned girlfriend- turned fiancé- turned wife. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "Of course I did! Say hello to Mrs. Kimberly Anne Oliver. Kim this is my old friend Billy."

Kim cracked up laughing, as she grinned at him. "Hey Billy. How badly do you think that Jason will freak out over the whole missed our wedding issue?"

"Try you're getting remarried so that I can participate!" Jason, actually the entire power ranger community was standing behind them.

"Hey guys! So…we _both_ had amnesia…and as you can see, re-meet and got married and now have five kids! No wait…that's not right." Tommy frowned as he realized that he was missing a kid.

Bianca sniggered, before slipping out from behind Trent, her dress blending in with his white jeans. "I'm right here Daddy!"

"Ok…so its six kids…seven if ya count Kim's little sis." "Don't call me that!" Kira snapped, crossing her arms in a huff.

"But we remember everything now! As well as a small detail about the crash that took our memories away that no one else realized…" Kim shook her head exasperation flooding her as she looked to the ceiling. "You can come out now Ernie…or should I say Zordon?"

Ernie then suddenly slipped out of nowhere, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey…no hard feelings?" Instead of the voice that they were used to associating with Ernie; it was Zordon's voice…though nervous.

"You purposely erased our memories in hope that we would get back together. You also admitted right before doing so that you had used your magic to ensure that we would be going to the same school at the same time." Tommy crossed his arms, his right eyebrow shooting upwards.

"Yeah…about that….I am really sorry about your family Kimberly. I took advantage of the situation…but… I didn't expect anyone to die." Ernie/Zordon apologized.

"Yeah…that's gonna take a while to wrap our heads around…wait! You brought new people here!" Panic edged Jason's voice as he finally noticed that Tommy and Kim weren't alone.

Kim rolled her eyes, before gesturing to them. "Say hello to the Dino Thunder team. Conner, red ranger. Trent, white ranger. Kira, yellow ranger. Ethan, blue ranger. Tommy again, black ranger. Me again, pink ranger. Heyley, tech support. Cassidy and Devin are just two civilians that accidently filmed us morphing…so yeah."

"And what about you two?" Trini glanced at Anton and Elsa.

"We're their sworn enemies." Elsa cheerfully announced.

Upon seeing how they instinctively tensed, they burst out laughing. "Kidding! Sort of. It's kinda a long story…though Tommy says the best way to explain it is Original Green Mighty Morphin Ranger?"

"Oh…ok. Welcome to the family."

 **A/N: Done! Hope you all enjoyed this! Cause it is officially done with.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
